Texting Was Never This Fun
by revailex
Summary: Quinn and Rachel texting... Leads to something more! This is like, random fluff and happiness in one-shot form! Please R&R :  Rated T just to be safe, but nothing bad, really.


**A/N: **So I randomly wrote this to cheer myself up after like, only a few people actually read/reviewed Chapter 5 for Things Change. So.. Hope you like! Please R&R! :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one. I always forget to say that. Also, no disrespect to anyone who works at Wegman's. No known spoilers, and I think no warnings.

**Also:** Rache'ls texts are italicized, Quinn's bolded. Anything between two ~ is a time span, and normal text is... Just text lol.

**

* * *

**

_Hey, Quinn?_

**Yeah Rach?**

_Guess what?_

**What?**

_No silly, you have to guess!_

**Um…**

_Quinn, you are not very good at guessing lol._

**Well, I'm trying to think… Hmm… You've decided to drop your dreams of going to Broadway and now you want to work at Wegman's?**

_*Gasps in horror, falls to the floor and dies at the shock of that statement.*_

**Dramatic much? :P**

_:P But I will have you know that statement offends me very much. I would never give up my dreams of Broadway. Guess again._

**Hmmm… Hmm hmm hmm… You and Jew-Fro are now best friends?**

~Long pause before answer~

**Hello?**

_That will happen when my voice utterly fails me, my eyes are plucked out and eaten, when you stop being beautiful, when an army of ducks take over the world. Also, that will happen when Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester do not absolutely loathe each other._

**Wow Rach, that's a long list. But you know, Brittany told me a couple of days ago that she had seen ducks in a super secret meeting she accidentally saw at the park.**

**And you know what they say; the more you hate someone means the more you like them. So this basically end of the world could be sooner than you think.**

**Wait, did you call me beautiful?**

_No…_

**…**

_Okay… Maybe…_

**Awww thank you :)**

_Well you are Quinn. Very beautiful._

**:)**

_:)_

**You are too Rach. Any guy would be lucky to date you.**

~Another long pause~

… _Maybe I do not want to date a guy._

**No one at the school good enough for you? Lol**

_Well that is very true. Certainly none of them match up to my intellectual abilities, and most would just be preoccupied with trying, to use a less than nice phrase, to "get into my pants." So no, I do not want to date any of the guys at the school._

***Looks completely serious* Has anyone ever told you that you ramble?**

_You have. Many times._

**Well you're lucky it's just very cute.**

_You think I'm cute?_

**…** **Maybe…**

_Awww. I am touched._

**:)**

_:)_

~About hour long gap~

**Hey Rach? Can I come over? I wanna talk to you, face-to-face?**

_Sure. How about in like, a half hour?_

**Kk. See ya then :)**

~Half hour later~

Quinn was standing outside Rachel's door, about to knock, when the brunette opens the door for her.

"Hey Quinn." Rachel says as she pulls Quinn in for a hug. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Well it's a little important. Are your dads home?" Quinn asked, looking around for any sight of Rachel's dads.

"No they went out for lunch. We have the house to ourselves. Do you want to sit?" Rachel asked, looking a little nervous as she gestured to the couch.

"Well," Quinn sounded nervous herself. "How about you sit, and I'll talk?"

Rachel nodded, and sat down while Quinn paced in front of the couch. She took a deep breath and began.

"Okay, Rachel, I know we haven't been friends for that long and that you're very amazing and great and I shouldn't even be asking you this 'cause I don't deserve anything nice you do for me especially after what happened beforehand but I would really much like it if you would consider going on a date with me 'cause I really like you and I hope you might like me enough to go but I'm not sure so would you please possibly consider maybe going on a date with me?" Quinn said really fast. She was rambling almost in the Rachel Berry sense. Except Rachel always made sure to have mostly correct grammar, whereas Quinn just rushed everything out.

But Rachel understood exactly what Quinn had said, and it sent a rush of happiness throughout her. She had had these feelings for Quinn for a while, and she had hoped that Quinn would return them. And now it looked like these feelings were actually returned! Rachel was like a volcano internally, almost ready to erupt with happiness.

Rachel then realized she had been sitting there for at least two minutes with just a giant, goofy grin on her face. She regained herself and looked at Quinn.

"Quinn, I would love to go on a date with you."

Upon hearing this, Quinn broke into what Rachel thought was the most breathtaking smile in the world. "Really?" she asked.

"Really." Rachel said, taking the taller girl's hand, which felt really nice in hers, and pulled her to sit down. "So what are we doing on this date?"

"Huh? Oh um… well I'm not entirely sure yet. I wasn't sure that you were even going to say yes so I… kind of hadn't thought about what we were going to do." Quinn said, sounding lame to herself at the end.

Rachel laughed. Quinn was absolutely adorable. "That's okay. I'm content to sit here with you." Rachel said, moving closer to the blonde.

They sat there in contented silence for a while before Quinn spoke up. "Wait, what was it you wanted me to guess? You never did tell me." she said while stroking her fingers through brunette locks.

Rachel did not answer, just moved to take her phone from her pocket. She hid the screen from Quinn, and sent a message. Quinn was pretty sure it was sent to her when Quinn's phone began vibrating in her pocket.

She pulled it out and looked at the message.

_I was going to tell you something very important._

**What?** Quinn texted back.

_I was going to tell you that I really like you._

**Really?**

_Nope. I was going to tell you that I love you._

**I love you too Rach.**

_:)_

**:)**

**

* * *

**So who's excited for Glee tonight?


End file.
